Reese Dent
A politician living in Midwoodcote in Grasmere Valley, he is very bizarre and lives a very colourful life behind his day job. Despite this however he is married to Julia Dent. Early Life Born in Redhill, he started out life not doing well in school. He ends up living a very bizarre and colourful life as he started out being a model before descending into projects which were more out there before trying out in Hollywood and failing and then coming back to the UK being involved in the adult entertainment industry and other endeavors. After a number of years living a very crazy lifestyle, he met and married Julia Dent who was just as bizarre as him. When Julia found out what he was doing she insisted for him to stop. Reese relents and the pair move to Grasmere Valley as Reese no longer a model, trying to be an actor or in the adult entertainment industry as a performer is now a politician trying to give back to his country in the political arena. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 He is among those listed as a citizen of Grasmere Valley. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #5-7 +11 The Affair #5 Tale of Chris Marquis Reese is seen interrupting a dinner between Tessa Crab and Chris Marquis as he needs to talk to her about how she is doing in the polls. #36-38 Cliff Hanger #37 Tale of Julia Dent Julia and Reese are driving home from the Scottish Independence debate, which Julia was more invested than Reese who just went because he could grantee a few hours of sleep, when the pair get run off the road by Mannix Baxter and Minnix Baxter onto the beach with their car being destroyed but they are well. As they do they end up intruding on Audrey Reynolds and Camian Pujoe honeymoon to which Camian was about to make out with Audrey. She is relieved by the interruption but Camian is not, really wanting to make out with his wife. Julia wants to get back at them while Reese wants to just go home and forget about it but due to being her husband he feels he is forced to go along with her. And with a freshly produced car she gets Reese, Audrey, Camian and Nanny Prescot who also happened to be on the beach to join in the car to run off the Baxter off the road. They catch up with the Baxter and manage to run them off a cliff with the car falling over however in doing so their car goes over the cliff to. Everyone in both cars including to everyone's shock Scotty Damon who was in the boot unknowingly to the Baxters in the school locker grab onto the cliff edge for dear life. #38 Tale of Jaci Stevens Jaci Stevens walking with her husband Fatih Stevens hears the shouts on the cliff for help. They look and see it is all those hanging on the cliff to which Julia and Reese are among those. When Jaci sees Minnix Baxter wearing her shoes, instead of going to help, she climbs down the human chain and fights over them with Minnix causing for the human chain to broken and everyone including to fall. Thankfully no one died and they all fell to a tunnel of love interrupting Roger Calloway and Mary Calloway date. Camian still wants to make out with Audrey but she refuses saying this is not the time for it. #63-#65 The Apocalypse? #63 Tale of Marion Richards When Marion Richards, digs up the bodies from the cemetery to get some much needed drama in her life it is him and Julia who discover the graves being dug causing for Julia to get out off their fast! The Devon Show Episode 17 Just Sing Reese and Julia are among those in the audience during the singing competition to find out who will sing the new town anthem which Kyle Gleeson has composed. The winner ended up being Dari.